


we've got time

by youngtiredandhorny



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Brother/Brother Incest, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, mentions of recreational marjuana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 05:02:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15656310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngtiredandhorny/pseuds/youngtiredandhorny
Summary: they have a fluffy smooch on a fire escape and it'spure





	we've got time

**Author's Note:**

> this is for everyone starving for fluff in the rk1700 server <33

    They were on the fire escape. It was regular practice, really; Friday nights, they climbed out to the grates and the ladders. Connor would smoke, and Nines would tell him how he was killing his body. He would still kiss Connor, though, with the smell clinging to his collar, to his tongue. They would talk. Some days neither of them would say a thing, just being content to live in each other’s presence.

    Nines stood up suddenly, letting his fingers trail the railing. “I’m going to bed,” he announced.

    Connor frowned at him, poking his bottom lip out in a pout. “You can’t go to bed,” he protested, exhaling a lungful of smoke. It was much for his own benefit, really. The breeze was cool over his skin and the moon was nearly as bright as the street lamps. He felt alive, leaning against the rail of their fire escape. He didn’t want to leave this feeling. He wanted to dip in and lie in it forever, soaking it up so it left him feeling golden.

    He turned around, his hand grasping the bar behind him, the other hanging at his side with a cigarette between his fingers. “The night is young.” He smiled at Nines and reached out to take his hand. He twisted their fingers and Connor gently tugged him off of the last step, down to the grate beneath Connor’s feet.

    “I’m meeting Gavin in the morning,” Nines countered. His other hand was stuck deep in his pocket, but it slipped free so he could run his hand through his own hair. Connor took a drag from his cigarette and held the breath for a moment.

    “Early?” Connor asked on an exhale.

    “Ten thirty,” he answered. Connor nodded. It was only just after one in the morning. Both of them knew that Nines could and had run on little to no sleep with absolutely no trouble, and he never slept more than six hours, anyway.

    Connor looked down to his cigarette and debated whether or not to take the rest of it. He ground it against the handrail before flicking it over the edge of the fire escape.

     “So you’ve got time.” Connor’s fingers pulled from his brothers and traced up his bare wrists, over the sleeves of his sweater bunched up to his elbows, all the way up to play at the hairs at his nape. He hooked a finger into Nines’ belt loop and pulled him that last step forward.

    Nines’ hand curled along Connor’s jaw, tilting his head up. His thumb rested at the corner of his mouth, lightly pressing at his bottom lip. “Always.”

    Connor snorted. His mouth pulled so that Nines’ thumb slipped past his lips and rested on his upper canine. “Careful,” he warned softly, pressing his tongue fleetingly to the pad of his brother’s thumb. “People might think that I’ve got you hooked around my finger or something.”

    Nines’ eyes were full of amused light and he dipped down. His hand dragged a line of heat from his cheek down to his neck. “For you, Con?” The words were hot against Connor’s mouth. “ _ Always _ .”

    Connor made a happy sound and tugged on his brother’s belt loop once more until Nines kissed him, taking everything he had to offer and meeting his every want and need.

    He pulled back much sooner than Connor liked, but he still smiled at Nines when his eyes came back into focus.

    “Come to bed with me,” he said, his free hand ghosting up Connor’s side.

    Connor’s stomach swooped pleasantly and he leaned into his brother’s touch.

    Who was he to say no?

**Author's Note:**

> my twitter is @demitryharder!


End file.
